Guardian Angel
by XxWalkingOnGlassxX
Summary: Angels, some good some not so good, but all have one goal in mind. To posses a human body. To get a human body they mustventure to earth, and find a descendant. Sasuke becomes one of the fallen, and ventures to earth, his friend Naruto tells him about a girl he saw, she was one of the desendents, he came to posses her body but instead finds sometime much more valuable.


Guardian Angel

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

Hinata quickly walked to class not wanting to be late, she scowled at that Sakura girl who wouldn't let her use the restroom. As she walked into the classroom she noticed a boy standing in the front of the classroom. She quickly took her seat just in time to hear the teacher say, "Ok class this is our new student his name is Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata heard some girls squeal and whisper about how cute he was. The teacher assigned him a seat and he sat down next to Hinata. Hinata looked up at the boy and looked around at the few glares she was getting from some of the girls. Hinata ignored this and went back to reading her book that she flipped open.

"Ok, so today's assignment is to get to know your desk partners," said Orochimaru. Hinata looked up at Sasuke who was smirking at her. She glared at him and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She looked up at him, "So, tell me something about you," she said dryly. He smiled at her and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have a brother." She scribbled down the word brother and Sasuke Uchiha. "Ok so what's your brother's name?" Hinata asked.

"Itachi Uchiha," he said not taking his eyes off her paper. She scribbled down Itachi Uchiha. She bit her lip and started fidgeting with her pencil. "What about you?" He asked disliking the awkward silence.

"I am Hinata Hygua I have a younger sister and an annoying cousin who acts like he's my father," she said finishing.

"So, what do you do for fun?" He asked.

"I run, and um, well that's mostly it," she said.

"Okay, well do you have a job or anything else," he said getting bored.

"I work at a café after school and on Saturdays, I also work at Target on the Sunday's and sometimes Monday's and Friday's." She said.

"Wow kid, you work a lot," he said and scribbled down the word, workaholic. She sighed and said, "Ok so what do you do for fun?" he blinked at her and said, "I ride my motorcycle and play pool," he said. She stared at him and wrote down, creeper who hangs out in clubs. He smirked at her, and looked down. She stared at him funny and asked, "What is it? Why do you keep looking down?" He smirked again and said, "Well you see I like looking down because I noticed you have two different shoes on." She looked down and saw she had a combat boot with laces and a black high top. She sighed and realized she must have left her boot in her PE locker. She looked up and said, "Hey it's the latest style," He smirked obviously not impressed and scribbled down the word, odd fashion choices. She pursed her lips together and made an odd hissing noise when she felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head. She turned around to see Kabuto, and suigetsu laughing and holding up rubber bands. She sighed and flung a rubber band at Kabuto and hit him in the eye. Sasuke looked at Hinata then at Kiba and watched as Kiba started having a fit and rolling on the ground.

"kabuto!" Mr. orochimaru yelled.

"What?!" kabuto asked.

"Get off the ground" Mr. orochimaru said with snickers from the class.

"But Hinata shot a rubber band in my eye!" He yelled.

"No, I didn't mr. oreo..uh-oruchimaru, you know me I would never do anything so mean!" Hinata said covering her mouth and giving him the Sakura "shocked" look. orochimaru shock his head, and wrote two detentions for Kiba and Hinata. Hinata sighed took the slip and sat back down.

"shit" she muttered

"WANT TO MAKE THAT A WEEKS DETENTION!" oreo's voice

"no" she squeaked.. damn her big mouth.

She looked up to find the stupid Sasuke kid chuckling at her. she glared and finally the bell rang. She heard snikering from behind her, she wanted so bad to turn around and punch him in the face, but ignored that urge and continued walking out to the hall to grab her books.

She grabbed her books out of her locker, and of course some kid had to go and run into her knocking her into the locker, her books falling at her feet. she groaned and turned to glare at the kid, who was laughing and running away. She growed and bent down to pick it up, as she was coming up she felt a sudden warmth.

"w-who?" she turned to find the newbie sasuke smirking at her and standing way too close for her comfort.

"move!" she demanded when she saw him.

"awe i am hurt hinata-chan were you expecting someone else?" he teased.

"no just go away i have to get to class" she glared and slammed her locker shut and began to walk away, but not before she heard him say.

"hot tattoo by the way, didn't take you for a satanist though" he chuckled. she blushed, she was no satanist, she just happened to have a birthmark, it was the shape of an upsidown cross, which did resemble some sort of satan like thing. it was placed on her lower back, she grumbled and cursed herself, and walked to class.


End file.
